Seguramente me lo merezco
by riatha
Summary: Regalo para tuai. De repente Ron y Draco empiezan a verse mucho más a causa de sus hijos, y acaban como siempre, discutiendo. La cosa se complica cuando Ron es el auror encargado de proteger a Draco. Longfic. Ron/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

-Me parece alucinante que se haya atrevido a venir.

Los niños ya han subido al Exprés y ahora están mucho más cerca de los Malfoy, pues han ido siguiendo el tren mientras éste arrancaba. Además, Ron lo dice expresamente alto; de modo que Draco lo oye perfectamente y se gira con la ceja alzada pero sin decir nada.

-Déjalo ya, Ronald.

El tono de voz de Hermione es cansado, como el de alguien que ha sido obligado a escuchar muchas veces el mismo discurso, que es exactamente lo que ha pasado.

-Te lo digo en serio, Hermione. Si tuviera algo de vergüenza no se atrevería a mostrar su asquerosa cara de mortífago en público.

La mirada de Draco le atraviesa aún desde la distancia a la que están.

Se cruzan a la salida y Ron no puede (ni quiere) evitarlo:

-Jodido mortífago.

Y lo que más le molesta es que Draco ni siquiera parece inmutarse.

-¿A qué viene eso, Weasley?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

Hermione, Harry y Ginny se han adelantado y Ron se ha quedado atrás para hablar con Malfoy, que se ha quedado solo cuando Astoria se ha ido a hablar con alguien que juraría que es una ex-Ravenclaw, aunque dado la distancia a la que están y su asombrosa memoria, podría ser cualquiera.

-Resulta que, por si no te has percatado, mi hijo empieza en Hogwarts este año.

-Y dime, Malfoy, ¿tu hijo también es un mortífago?

-Y dime, Weasley, ¿tu hijo también es un gilipollas lleno de prejuicios y rencor?

-¿Entonces lo reconoces? ¿Eso es un sí? Lo imaginaba, de tal palo tal astilla.

-¿Sabes qué, Weasley? Vuélvete a tu casa de mierda con tu mujer y deja de hablar del pasado. No es como si hubiéramos tenido demasiadas putas opciones. ¿Si te doy un galeón prometes callarte la jodida boca?

-Vaya, Malfoy. Tienes una boca muy sucia para ir tan elegante. Quizás voy a tener que limpiártela.

-Apuesto a que eso te gustaría.

-A puñetazos.

-Jódete, Weasel. Qué te den.

Y se atreve a dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

El verano siguiente Ron y Draco se encuentran en el Callejón Diagon mientras compran con sus hijos lo necesario para el nuevo curso escolar.

-También es casualidad, de todos los días que tiene el verano…

Draco se lo dice a Astoria en un tono que ni siquiera finge ser bajo. Aún se acuerda de su último encontronazo con el imbécil de Weasley.

-También es un placer verte a ti, Malfoy- responde Granger de forma mordaz.

Si no fuera porque es Granger incluso podría sonreír. _Le ha hecho gracia._

-¿Así que Slytherin, eh?- dice Ron mirando a Scorpius inquisitivamente.

-Gryffindor, supongo- contesta Draco mirando a Rose.

Ninguno de los dos añade nada y es algo así como una forma de firmar la paz.

_No es como si las cosas pudieran haber sido de otra manera._

Firman la paz hasta la próxima vez, que resulta ser, como no, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-Me han dicho que tu hijo hizo un gran curso, Malfoy,

El que inicia esta vez la conversación es Harry, que parece estar decidido a mantener una relación cordial que jamás han mantenido y a ser un ejemplo de una siempre inexistente hasta el momento, fraternidad entre casas.

Draco no puede evitar sonreír con orgullo y seguirle la corriente a Harry. Scorpius ha resultado ser un gran alumno y ha contribuido en gran parte a la victoria de Slytherin en la Copa de las Casas.

-Bueno, parece que el tuyo ha heredado tu talento sobre la escoba- dice con educación.

Harry asiente y sonríe como diciendo: "¿lo veis? Podemos mantener una relación llena de educación y cortesía si todos nos esforzamos para ello".

Draco asiente de vuelta y mira fijamente a Ron, que se encuentra parado junto a Harry.

-Weasley- dice con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Malfoy.

Mientras que la voz de Draco suena fría y educada, la de Ron parece contenida.

Draco sospecha que ahí no ha terminado todo.

Y se encuentran en los lavabos que usan para desaparecerse, por supuesto. El sexto sentido de Draco nunca falla.

-Creí que los Malfoy no os aparecíais en lugares públicos- dice Ron con algo parecido a la malicia en su voz.

-Creíste mal.

-Ser un Malfoy ya no es lo que era, ¿eh?

En parte lo dice con rabia, pero la otra parte esconde cierta pesadumbre en los pliegues de la voz, es un poco como "me caes mal, pero qué putada tiene que ser eso". Esa segunda parte es la que se desvanece cuando Draco contesta:

-Ser un Weasley en cambio no ha cambiado en absoluto, ¿no? Supongo que es lo bueno de estar tan abajo, que ya no puedes caer más.

-Repite eso, Malfoy.

-¿Además de pobre eres sordo, Weasley?

Y Ron no puede ignorar la provocación. Se echa hacia delante, avanzando el cuerpo y cerrando los puños, como si en cualquier momento fuera a pegarle.

Pero justo cuando está a punto de dar un paso hacia delante, Mafoy le mira despectivamente, se mete en el cubículo con asombrosa lentitud y un momento antes de desaparecer dice:

-Un placer, Weasel.

Y cuando un ligero "plop" resuena en el baño, Ron sonríe a su pesar. Los Malfoy siguen siendo lo que eran. Unos cobardes y unos capullos. Por alguna razón, eso le provoca una sensación parecida al alivio.

Aun así, se dice a sí mismo que tiene que recordar eso de que los Malfoy no han cambiado tanto para decírselo a Draco la próxima vez que le vea.

_Sabe que habrá una siguiente vez._

Y por supuesto que la hay.

Es en el Ministerio. Poco antes de Navidad.

Ron está allí porque bueno, trabaja allí. Aunque lo de trabajar es un eufemismo, porque no es que haya mucho trabajo después de la guerra y el poco trabajo que hay nunca parece recaer sobre él. Lo suyo y lo de Harry son algo así como puestos honoríficos.

A él ya le parece bien. Nunca ha sido el elfo más trabajador de la cocina. (Y se recuerda a sí mismo que debe evitar esa clase de expresiones si no quiere dormir en el sofá o algo así, Hermione no las aprueba en absoluto).

Está yendo a desayunar como cada mañana cuando se cruza a Draco en la recepción del Ministerio.

Draco va con un traje de corte elegante y tiene un aire en general de ser un hombre muy importante, muy ocupado y con mucha prisa. Así que Ron se dice a sí mismo que es su obligación robarle un poco de ese tiempo que tanto parece faltarle a Malfoy.

-Buenos días, Malfoy.

El tono es educado y cuando Draco se gira, no espera encontrar tras él a Ron, eso es obvio por la expresión de sorpresa que se instala en su rostro. Expresión que apenas dura una fracción de segundo, ya que Draco no tarda en recomponer su rostro.

-Weasley.- responde.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí, Malfoy?

-Tengo una reunión importante con uno de los consejeros, Weasley- dice Draco petulantemente. –Además- añade frunciendo el ceño,- no es asunto tuyo en absoluto.

-Soy auror.

-Por eso precisamente no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es con el consejero de economía, ¿qué tiene que ver eso contigo?- pregunta Draco con superioridad.

-Eso nada- dice Ron saboreando el momento.- Pero es mi función como auror tener controlados a los exmortífagos. Nunca se sabe de qué son capaces, ¿sabes?- añade condescendientemente.

A su pesar Ron siente una punzada de algo parecido al miedo cuando la expresión de Draco se vuelve de repente más dura y sus ojos se cierran un poco más.

-Está bien, Weasley. Tú ganas. Ahora si me disculpas, no quisiera llegar tarde a mi reunión. Buenos días.

La voz de Draco suena como acero. Es fría y cortante y tiene un matiz de amargura que Ron no puede dejar de notar. Se siente culpable.

_No le gusta._

Espera en la recepción a que Draco salga de la reunión, pero cuando lleva ahí toda la mañana y nadie ha aparecido, se decide a preguntar. Pregunta en recepción a John, que aprovecha la oportunidad para preguntarle toda clase de detalles sobre su vida privada. Pese a que Ron intenta evitar las preguntas, cuando finalmente descubre que Draco no va a bajar puesto que han pedido que les suban la comida al despacho y probablemente tengan para toda la tarde, Ron descubre que ha revelado muchísima más información de la que realmente quería dar.

_Jodido John._

Decidido a disculparse ante Malfoy por su comportamiento totalmente infantil, fuera de lugar y absolutamente gratuito (en palabras de Hermione), Ron se decide a abordarle en algún momento.

Sabe que no va a poder ser en el Ministerio, pues John le ha dicho que ya trató todos los asuntos pertinentes con el consejero Maxwell y que a partir de ese momento, cualquier detalle que tengan que afinar van a hacerlo en uno de los almuerzos que comparten habitualmente en un club exclusivo del que ambos son socios.

Y al que por supuesto Ron no tiene acceso puesto que nadie le avala para ello y no puede ingresar la cantidad que requiere el hacer la ficha de socio.

Su otra posibilidad es abordarle en un conocido pub por el que Draco se pasa de vez en cuando antes de volver a su Mansión.

_Demasiada gente_, se dice a sí mismo.

Pasar por la Mansión es una idea que descarta casi con la misma rapidez que aparece.

Así que la única opción que le queda es hacerse el encontradizo en el estadio de Quidditch al que Draco va de vez en cuando a jugar.

(Y para conseguir la información de qué estadio es exactamente y qué horarios tiene Malfoy, Ron ha tenido que dar mucha más información sobre su vida privada de la que a Hermione le va a parecer necesaria).

Sabe que la discusión no fue para tanto y que realmente todos tus encuentros acaban más o menos del mismo modo. Que a veces es él quien empieza la discusión y otras veces es Draco quien empieza a provocar.

Pero por alguna razón, esta vez es diferente.

Quizás por la expresión en la cara de Malfoy. Quizás porque se da cuenta de que las últimas veces siempre es él quien provoca e intuye que él hace muchísimo más daño de lo que Malfoy le ha hecho jamás. Quizás porque está en la naturaleza de Ron, lo de ser amable.

O quizás simplemente porque le apetece verle.

_A veces le echa de menos._

No a él especialmente. O quizás sí.

Pero es un poco todo.

Hogwarts. El ser jóvenes. Los problemas que no son reales. La falta de responsabilidades. La sensación de que tenían toda la vida por delante y la tenían a sus pies.

El encontrarse por los pasillos del castillo y empezar una discusión sin motivo. Las pullas en el Comedor y la sensación de que lo más importante era poder devolverle la jugada a Malfoy y ganarle la Copa de las Casas a Slytherin.

Y se decide a ir a buscarle al campo de Quidditch de Greenland.

_No podía ser de otra manera._

Cuando llega, el campo está casi vacío. Hay un par de golpeadores que se lanzan la bludger uno a otro, dos cazadoras y un guardián en un aro, un par de cazadores más allá. En el campo al que suele ir Ron hay siempre mucha más gente.

Draco baja de repente a la zona del campo. No le había visto. Él no ha visto a Ron todavía.

Está subido en una escoba último modelo con un uniforme de Quidditch que es bastante parecido al de Slytherin. Ron sonríe al verlo.

Draco suelta la snitch que tiene en la mano, cierra los ojos, cuenta interiormente y apenas tarda un par de segundos en localizar la snitch una vez abre los ojos. Sale disparado tras ella y Ron le observa perseguirla por todo el campo.

Es bueno. _Muy bueno._

Se pregunta porqué nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

Cuando Draco alcanza finalmente la snitch, sonríe ampliamente y vuelve al centro del campo. Una vez allí, mira a su alrededor y no tarda en ver a Ron.

Toda su postura corporal cambia e incluso a esa distancia, Ron puede ver como ha fruncido el ceño.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¡Maldita sea, Weasley!

Y Ron, en vez de disculparse como iba inicialmente a hacer, dice:

-¿A qué te parece que vengo con una escoba al hombro a un campo de Quidditch, Malfoy?

-Este es mi campo.

Draco tiene la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, así que la voz sale entre silbidos.

-No veo tu nombre por ninguna parte.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Ron se acerca a los cazadores que no tienen guardián y les ofrece jugar juntos. Aceptan rápidamente y sólo paran cuando el cielo está oscureciendo y Ron recuerda que tiene que volver a casa. Alza la mirada buscando a Draco por el campo. No le ve. Ni siquiera sabe cuando se ha ido. Se encoge de hombros. Ha quedado para volver a jugar la semana que viene, seguramente le verá entonces y podrá disculparse.

Pero cuando el domingo siguiente Ron vuelve al campo, no ve a Draco por ninguna parte y esa tarde se le cuelan más quaffles por el aro que en toda su época de guardián.

El lunes al llegar al Ministerio John le informa de que Draco ha procedido a borrarse de ese campo de Quidditch pero que si quiere tiene la dirección del nuevo.

Ron suspira y le dice que lo deje estar.

Draco, por su parte, se pasea enfurecido por su despacho. A diferencia de lo que John le ha dicho a Ron, Draco no se ha apuntado a ningún otro campo de Quidditch y el día anterior no pudo dedicarlo a volar hasta tener los huesos entumecidos tal y como le gusta.

Draco es un hombre de costumbres y los domingos por la tarde va a volar. El hecho de no poder hacerlo es algo que le trastorna y le cabrea profundamente. Y la diana de su cabreo es Ron Weasley.

No sabe qué quiere y porqué de repente anda preguntando por él a ese gilipollas entrometido que es John Tacklebot, pero honestamente le da igual y lo único que quiere es que le dejen vivir en paz de una jodida vez.

No cree que sea tan difícil.

_Y entonces una carta lo cambia todo._

Es una carta amenazadora que le llega a Draco con el correo de la mañana del miércoles.

La pone en el montón de "cartas desagradables", pila que se encarga de revisar su secretaria cada viernes. Su función consiste en tratar de adivinar de quien procede y apuntar su nombre en una lista que Draco tiene. Lo que ocurre con esa lista es algo que Lisa (la secretaria de Draco) no sabe, pero la verdad es que prefiere no saberlo.

Y Draco también prefiere que no lo sepa. (Lo que da una idea a Lisa de que lo que le ocurre a la gente de esa lista no es bueno en absoluto).

Suelen ser cartas bastante inofensivas, la verdad. En algunas de ellas le llaman mortífago, en otras le acusan de traición a la causa, de vez en cuando hay alguna amenaza que no llega nunca a cumplirse, una promesa de venganza. No le preocupan realmente.

_Esa carta es diferente._

En parte porque no llegan a saber qué pone en ella.

La carta explota el jueves por la mañana incendiando el resto de cartas del montón y provocando un pequeño destrozo en el despacho.

No llega a incendiar nada más porque Lisa llega rápidamente desde la otra habitación y apaga el fuego antes de que vaya a más. El escritorio en el que estaban las cartas está hecho trizas y la pared contra la que estaba apoyado tiene una mancha negra que va a ser imposible de ocultar antes de que llegue Draco. Las sillas tampoco ofrecen un gran aspecto.

Y lo que ocurre es aún peor de que de que llegue Draco.

_Llega Astoria._

Astoria no suele pasarse por la oficina jamás. De hecho, y según Lisa tiene entendido, Astoria y Draco viven prácticamente separados y únicamente hacen vida en común por el bien de Scorpius, al que quieren con locura.

Lisa tiene entendido (y no es algo que esté ni remotamente confirmado, pues los Malfoy consideran la discreción una obligación y no una virtud), los gustos de Astoria Malfoy, antes apellidada Greengass van por unos derroteros mucho más suaves y curvilíneos de los que puede ofrecer Draco Malfoy. Claro que los de Draco Malfoy es vox populi que van justo en dirección contraria.

_Y justo elige ese día para aparecer por ahí._

Al parecer quiere hablar con su marido un asunto relacionado con Scorpius. Pero el asunto no debe de ser tan importante porque en cuanto ve el desastre que ha causado la carta en cuestión lo olvida con rapidez.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- pregunta imperiosamente.

Y a Lisa no le queda otro remedio que decirle la verdad. Astoria impone. _Mucho._

Cuando Draco llega a la oficina, se encuentra a su mujer sentada cómodamente en uno de los sofás de su despacho con cara de llevar esperando un buen rato y no estar muy contenta con ello. O muy contenta en general.

-Buenos días.- dice Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No pensabas decírmelo?

Y Draco sabe que ha ocurrido algo muy malo, aunque no sepa muy bien qué.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Lo de las cartas.

El tono de Astoria es frío y por un momento Draco ve a su propia madre frente a él. _Turbador._

-¿Qué cartas?

Y lo peor es que lo pregunta totalmente en serio.

-Las cartas amenazantes que Lisa dice que llevas recibiendo desde hace años.

-No es como si fuera algo importante, Astoria, cariño. Son inofensivas.

-Está bien saber eso, porque una de esas cartas inofensivas acaba de volar casi la mitad del despacho de al lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Draco estupefacto.

-Es un alivio que esta mañana no estuvieras allí como cada mañana leyendo el diario, ¿verdad?- pregunta Astoria de forma mordaz.

Draco asiente distraídamente.

-Hay que llamar al Ministerio- afirma Astoria.

-¿Al Ministerio para qué?

-Para que tomen cartas en el asunto, está claro.

-Astoria-dice Draco firmemente,-me ocuparé yo solo de este… pequeño incidente. Los Malfoy se hacen cargo de sus problemas, gracias, no veo la necesidad de meter al Ministerio en esto.

-Una persona honrada llamaría al Ministerio para que los aurores investigaran el caso- dice Astoria.

Y entonces el rostro de Draco se transforma.

Si hay algo que Draco odia es recordar que fue un mortífago durante la guerra. Odia el haberlo sido y recordar que tomó una decisión equivocada (a pesar de que tampoco es como si hubiera tenido muchas opciones con su padre en la cárcel y siendo uno de los mortífagos más cercanos al Señor Oscuro). Y si hay algo que odia incluso más que todo eso, es que se lo recuerden.

La duda que siempre planea sobre todo lo que hace pese a haber pasado veinte años desde la guerra, el seguir que tener justificándose veinte años después, las acusaciones de mortífago pese a haber dado toda la información de la que disponía para ayudar a encontrar a los mortífagos que aún quedaban, las acusaciones de asesino que recibe cada día cuando ni siquiera llegó a matar a alguien, los murmullos tras él cuando camina entre la multitud, las sombras que le llaman aprovechado cuando en esa guerra perdió todo lo que tenía y no cree poder recuperarlo jamás, la vergüenza que ve a veces en los ojos de su hijo cuando dice que es un Slytherin y un Malfoy, las cartas que recibe y Lisa tiene que leer cada viernes, el ser perdedor de una guerra que ni siquiera quería ganar.

-Está bien-accede Draco,-llama al Ministerio.

_Y sabe que se va a arrepentir de eso antes siquiera de acabar de formular la frase._

Por supuesto, esos imbéciles del Ministerio aprovechan la excusa para registrar el despacho de Draco a fondo ante su mirada impertérrita. Tiene los puños apretados y está haciendo serios esfuerzos por no partirle la cara al auror que está colocado junto a él de forma aparentemente casual pero que impide que pueda hacer ningún movimiento sin ser bloqueado rápidamente.

Eso sí, su rostro es una máscara de tranquilidad.

-Y bien, señores, ¿han terminado?-pregunta finalmente.

-Parece que todo está en orden, señor Malfoy-contesta un auror que parece bastante más joven que Draco.-No hemos encontrado indicios de que haya nada que pueda resultar peligroso para usted.

-Estoy seguro de ello-contesta Malfoy de forma cortante.-Muchas gracias.

Y justo cuando piensa que ya se ha librado de todo eso, y que esos jodidos aurores están a punto de marcharse de una vez para nunca más volver, aparece Ron Weasley por la puerta.

-Hola, Malfoy-dice de forma informal.

-Buenas tardes, señor Weasley-contesta Draco de forma fría.-¿A qué se debe el honor de su presencia?

Y el sarcasmo en la voz es tan leve que Ron no sabe si realmente está ahí.

-Me han asignado tu protección.

Las palabras resuenan en la cabeza de Draco y al final, olvidando por unos momentos la compostura, no le queda otra cosa que exclamar:

-¿Qué?

Ron, que ha tenido más tiempo para poder asimilarlo, sonríe con malicia.

-He dicho, Malfoy, que soy el auror encargado a partir de este momento de protegerte.

-¿Tú?

-Eso he dicho, Malfoy.

-No.

Y Draco sabe que no está siendo racional, pero no. _Simplemente no._

-Me temo, Malfoy, que no estás en posición de negarte a ello. Como ciudadano en peligro que eres desde el momento en el que recibiste esa carta, es el deber del Ministerio protegerte aún en contra de tu voluntad.

-Joder.

-Ya, bueno.

Pero la verdad, y por mucho que se esté riendo de Malfoy en ese momento, es que cuando a Ron le ha sido comunicada la noticia, ha sido bastante más efusivo.

Y con efusivo se entiende que ha gritado hasta que ha sido imposible distinguir su rostro de su cabello y cuando ha llegado un momento en el que casi se queda sin voz, ha llegado incluso a recurrir a la súplica

_Evidentemente, nada de eso ha funcionado._

Así que ahora están ahí. En el despacho de Malfoy, que aún sigue con la cara desencajada. Rodeados de aurores que parecen estar disfrutando enormemente del espectáculo.

Y con la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo juntos a partir de ese momento del que jamás imaginaron. (Y sobre todo desearon).

Estupendo. Maravilloso. Fantástico. Genial.

_Lo que es es una puta mierda._

Se quieren morir.

No saben como van a sobrevivir a ello.

(O si lo harán siquiera).


	2. Chapter 2

Al principio la cosa va bastante bien.  
Ron hace lo que solía hacer en el Ministerio, llega siempre tarde y se va a desayunar casi toda la mañana, se toma mucho tiempo para comer y se va antes a casa. Además, su labor de protección de Draco tampoco es que sea muy laboriosa, consiste básicamente en acompañarle a todas partes y poner cara de aburrimiento sea lo que sea que esté haciendo Malfoy.  
_A Draco le parece estupendo._  
Es cierto que de vez en cuando tiene que escuchar sus quejas y gilipolleces y que tiene un tono de voz que se le hace bastante molesto, pero al menos así no interfiere en sus asuntos.  
Es algo con lo que puede convivir.

Pero claro, siempre tiene que llegar el imbécil de San Potter a joderle la vida. Maldito imbécil, ni con casi cuarenta años se lo puede quitar de encima.  
Está seguro de que el muy gilipollas incluso tendrá la indecencia de ir a su funeral cuando muera. ¡Ni muerto le va a dejar en paz!

El caso es que Potter ha oído cosas en la oficina. Rumores. Cuchicheos. No es nada confirmado pero quiere decírselo a Ron por si acaso. No debe tomárselo en serio, por supuesto, al fin y al cabo, sólo son habladurías de esas que corren por la oficina.  
-Y sobre todo, Ron, no quiero que pierdas los nervios. Prométeme que no vas a perder los nervios cuando te lo cuente.  
-Lo prometo.  
_Incumple su promesa, faltaría más._

Lo que Harry ha oído en el Ministerio es que Ron ha sido nombrado el encargado de proteger a Draco precisamente porque no creen que vaya a hacerlo. Draco Malfoy se ha convertido en los últimos años en alguien con influencia y que resulta molesto para el Ministerio. No sólo es prescindible sino que en un entorno político sería una noticia que sería recibida con satisfacción.  
Así, asignar al caso a un auror que no sólo lleva años inactivo sino que además siente una manifiesta animosidad por Draco, es una manera de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.  
En caso de que no haya ningún ataque, Ron tampoco es un auror imprescindible y además le dan la sensación de hacer algo útil, cosa que se rumorea que Ron necesita tras los problemas matrimoniales que se dice que existen entre él y Hermione. Mantienen ocupado al héroe de guerra.  
Y si realmente hay algún ataque (que no es que el Ministerio quiera que ocurra, Merlín les libre de querer mal a alguien, por muy inconveniente que sea), Ron seguramente no hará ningún esfuerzo por proteger a un exmortífago que considera totalmente prescindible y en caso de hacerlo, tras el tiempo pasado tras un escritorio, es muy probable que no pueda hacer nada.

Cuando Harry acaba su explicación, Ron se queda muy callado y muy quieto, mirando al frente fijamente y sin que parezca que vaya a moverse próximamente.  
-¿Ron?-pregunta Harry casi con miedo.  
Pero Ron no parece escucharle. Se pone rojo por momentos y cierra los puños tan fuerte que Harry está seguro de que cuando abra las manos tendrá la marca de las uñas en las palmas. Llega un momento en el que el color de su cabello no se distingue del de su piel y dice, tan bajito que apenas se oye:  
-¿Así que eso es lo que se dice en la oficina, eh?  
Harry asiente con cautela, como si temiera que Ron fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.  
-¿Y tú crees que es verdad?  
Pero no es necesario que diga nada, la expresión culpable de Harry le delata. _Lo cree._  
Lo peor es que Ron también.  
Y justo cuando parece que Ron no va a estallar y Harry está empezando a relajarse, Ron empieza a gritar.  
-¿CREEN DE VERDAD QUE NO LE PROTEGERÍA?  
-No sé, yo…  
-¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA SE HAN CREÍDO QUE SOY?  
-Supongo que…  
-¿QUE NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACER NADA SI HUBIERA UN ATAQUE?  
-Hombre…  
-¡ESTÁN HABLANDO DE MÍ, JODER!  
-Ya, bueno…  
-¡AYUDÉ A SALVAR EL PUTO MUNDO MÁGICO! ¡SI NO FUERA POR MÍ NI SIQUIERA TENDRÍAN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PONER EN DUDA MI CAPACIDAD PORQUE ESTARÍAN MUERTOS!  
-Ron…  
-¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE DEJARME HABLAR?  
-Sí, sí…  
-Bien, ya estoy más tranquilo.  
Harry le mira atentamente, como esperando otro estallido. Le conoce.  
-¿PERO DE VERDAD CREEN QUE NO HARÍA MI TRABAJO SÓLO PORQUE ES MALFOY? ¡MALDITOS GILIPOLLAS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!  
-Quizás…  
-¡Y ENCIMA DICEN QUE NO HAGO NADA!  
-La verdad es que…  
-¡PUES SE VAN A ENTERAR! ¡PIENSO HACER ESTE TRABAJO MEJOR QUE NADIE! ¡JA!  
-Esto…  
-Me voy, Harry. Tengo que ir a organizar la protección de Malfoy. Gracias por la información y tus consejos. Se van a enterar esos del Ministerio.  
Se va hablando para sí mismo, refunfuñando sobre el Ministerio y la lección que va a dar a toda esa panda de chupatintas y deja a Harry sentado en la mesa, anonadado y un poco asustado de las consecuencias que la nueva actitud de Ron vaya a tener.

_Y las consecuencias para Draco son claramente nefastas._

-Y tendrás que decirme veinticuatro horas antes cuál será el plan del día siguiente para que así yo pueda organizar rutas de escape y asegurarme de que la zona es seguida. Nada de sitios concurridos y nada de citas inesperadas. A partir de ahora el nuevo equipo asignado a este caso y yo vamos a ser tu sombra y, como encargado del caso necesito estar al tanto de qué agenda vas a tener para poder adelantarme a posibles amenazas. ¿Me estás escuchando, Malfoy?  
-Sí, Weasley, te estoy escuchando. Sólo tengo una pequeña duda.  
-Dime.  
La profesionalidad flota en el ambiente. Esa mañana Ron ha llegado no sólo puntual sino incluso antes de lo habitual y le ha pedido a Malfoy mantener una reunión con él. Llevan media hora metidos en el despacho de Draco y en esa media hora Ron no ha dejado de hablar explicándole a Draco cuáles van a ser las nuevas normas y cómo va a ser la nueva rutina de trabajo.  
_A Draco no le hace ninguna gracia._  
-Nada. Sólo me estaba preguntado a cuánto te ha salido el gramo de polvo de leprechaun que claramente te has esnifado antes de llegar esta mañana.  
Lo dice con tono formal y profesional con el único objetivo de provocar a Weasley. Éste se pone rojo de ira y Draco puede ver los esfuerzos que está haciendo por contenerse. Si no fuera un Malfoy incluso sonreiría de satisfacción.  
Finalmente, Ron se calma.  
-Mira, Malfoy-dice tratando de mantener un tono frío,-Esto no es un juego. Tu vida está en peligro e igual a ti te parece algo gracioso, pero resulta que yo soy el encargado de protegerte, así que no me lo parece. Mi trabajo es mantenerte a salvo.  
-Mira, Weasley.  
(Y puede ver como Ron aprieta los puños al ver como Malfoy usa deliberadamente el mismo tono que él ha usado anteriormente y como imita incluso el acento)  
-Si de verdad crees que voy a cumplir todas esas cosas es que eres aún más imbécil de lo que pensaba. Y créeme,-añade con enfado mal contenido en el último momento-eso era harto difícil.  
-Escúchame bien, Malfoy. Te lo voy a decir una vez y no voy a volver a repetirlo. Me pagan por hacer que vivas, así que hazte un favor a ti mismo y facilítame el trabajo.  
Malfoy se queda en silencio. Con la mirada fija al frente e ignorando a Ron momentáneamente.  
-¿Por qué crees que te asignaron este caso, Weasley?  
Es cortante de repente. La voz está llena de amargura y su rostro muestra un gesto de triunfo que no resulta acorde con el temblor de la voz. _No espera la reacción_.  
-¿Lo sabes?-pregunta Ron con sorpresa.  
Vale. Esa sí que no la vio venir. Malfoy frunce el ceño.  
-¿Lo sabes tú?  
Está francamente anonadado.  
-Pero… ¿no te molesta?- pregunta extrañado. De verdad que Malfoy no entiende nada.  
Y de repente todo cobra sentido. Como un clic en su cabeza. Como una pieza que encaja en un puzle y deja ver el mosaico, como cuando achicas los ojos y la imagen deja de estar borrosa. Lo ve claro.  
-¡A eso viene todo esto!  
La carcajada que sigue a la averiguación es cruel.  
-A ver si adivino: te lo dijo Potter y tú has decidido protegerme aunque sea lo último que hagas.-dice con voz burlona.-¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Hoy? ¿Ayer?  
Y Weasley lo único que puede hacer es sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza.  
Lo que es una forma de darle la razón como cualquier otra.  
-No voy a ser la causa de nadie, Weasley.-dice de repente con voz dura.-Si quieres probar que no eres un incompetente hazlo con otro; yo no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de ayudarte a ser un héroe-dice con altivez.-Otra vez.-añade.  
-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Malfoy. Soy el auror encargado de protegerte y las cosas se van a hacer así te guste o no.  
Ron sigue algo avergonzado, pero Malfoy tiene una habilidad especial para hacer que cualquier sentimiento que tenga se convierta rápidamente en ira. El tipo es jodidamente irritante. Tiene que hacerlo expresamente. (Conociéndole, seguramente lo hace.)  
-Entonces me veo obligado a prescindir de los servicios del Ministerio. Ha sido un placer, Weasley, muchas gracias por su trabajo.-dice extendiéndole la mano.  
-Me temo que en eso tampoco tienes ni voz ni voto, Malfoy. Además, ¿a ti no te molesta?  
-Ya sabes,-añade ante la mirada interrogante de Malfoy-que seas considerado no sólo prescindible sino molesto.  
-Lo único que me irrita de todo este asunto es que te hayan encargado precisamente a ti la función de protegerme de entre todos los aurores incompetentes que debe de haber en el Ministerio. Eso sí es molesto.  
Ron está tentado. Seriamente. Como cuando tiene helado de chocolate delante y Hermione le dice que espere y se va a la cocina y él tiene que resistir el impulso de alargar el dedo y probarlo sólo un poquito. Así de tentado está de decirle a Malfoy que se vaya a la mierda y que ojalá nunca vuelva a encontrarse con él. Está ya alargando la mano y abriendo la boca cuando piensa que probablemente eso es lo que esperan de él. Puede que sea incluso lo que él mismo espera.  
Pero al final se limita a suspirar profundamente, cerrar los ojos unos instantes y extender la mano con educación.  
-Te propongo un trato, Malfoy.  
Draco mira la mano desconfiado y parece estudiar la situación brevemente.  
-No firmo acuerdos sin saber en qué consisten, Weasley. Habla.  
Ron retira la mano casi con exasperación.  
-¿No podríamos beber algo? Llevamos aquí casi una hora y tengo algo de sed.  
-¿Whiskey, Weasley?  
-En realidad pensaba más bien en agua.  
-Whiskey doble, pues.

Apenas han pasado cinco minutos y Draco cree que Weasley ya está total y completamente borracho. Esa es la única explicación que encuentra a la sarta de memeces que está escuchando.  
-…y ya sé que es un tanto pesado el tener que anunciar todos tus planes con un día de antelación, pero creo sinceramente que es la única manera de que podamos montar un plan de seguridad eficaz y una vía de escape alternativa. Además, si quieres podemos nombrar un único auror de tu confianza para que sea el encargado de acompañarte en tus asuntos personales. Para que no haya… mucha gente al tanto de ellos.  
Malfoy asiente y hace un gesto con la mano que da a entender que Ron puede seguir con su exposición, que está escuchando. Da un trago largo y se pregunta si realmente todo eso va en serio. Le echa una mirada de reojo a la copa de Weasley y observa con contrariedad que ésta, al contrario que la suya, está casi sin tocar.  
_Supone que eso quiere decir que va en serio._  
-Imagino que con el paso del tiempo todo esto será más fácil y encontraremos una manera de hacer que no sea tan… burocrático, pero lo cierto es que de momento no podemos correr muchos riesgos, y aunque trataremos de ser flexibles es importante tratar de no establecer rutinas muy concretas y que nos tengas avisados de tus movimientos. No voy a jugármela con esto, Malfoy.  
Y ahí está. La prueba de que el que está borracho no es Weasley sino él. O de que ha enloquecido, una de dos.  
_Pensando que Weasley suena bastante profesional y eficaz, Malfoy, en qué cojones estás pensando, por Merlín._  
Pero lo cierto es que de hecho habla en un tono con el que casi puedes pensar que todo va a salir bien porque lo tiene absolutamente todo bajo control.  
Casi dan ganas de aceptar.  
-Está bien, Weasley.  
_Genial, Draco._  
-Pero si la cosa no va bien se acabará la colaboración.  
_Sí, ahora trata de arreglarlo._  
-Me parece un buen trato.-dice extendiéndole la mano a Ronald Bilius Weasley.  
_Tienes que dejar el alcohol, Draco. Se acabó el whiskey para ti._

-…así que a partir de ahora tengo que avisar con antelación de todos mis planes.  
-Supongo que te habrás negado con educación mas con firmeza.  
-Supones mal.  
Astoria le mira de una manera. Un poco como "tienes que estar bromeando", o quizás "no me lo puedo creer, Draco, por favor", puede que incluso "¿qué es lo que estás tramando, cielo?"; las expresiones faciales de los Greengrass siempre han dejado mucho margen a la interpretación. Y la verdad es que él tampoco hace un esfuerzo demasiado considerable para aprender a leerlas.  
-¿Puedo saber por qué?  
Ahá. Así que era "¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, cielo? Espero que no nos meta en ningún lío del que luego no podamos salir.". _Ha estado cerca_.  
-Necesito que el Ministerio no meta las narices en mis asuntos durante un tiempo y supongo que el hacer que piensen que me tienen totalmente vigilado es una forma de hacerla. No hallo una forma mejor de hacerlo. Y si en el proceso me protegen de un lunático, supongo que podemos decir que mando dos cartas con una lechuza.  
Astoria parece ir a decir algo más, pero en el último momento se lo piensa y se limita a asentir.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que volvemos a hacer vida conyugal?  
-No creo que sea necesario, querida. Sólo hay un auror a cargo de la vigilancia de mi vida privada, creen que si vuelven a atacarme lo volverán a hacer en un entorno laboral o público. Para que todo el mundo lo sepa, supongo. El caso es que el auror estará bajo el juramento de protección de datos privados y todo eso. De todas formas me aseguraré personalmente de que no hable, estoy seguro de que hay algo de eso en uno de los libros de mi padre.  
-Aunque si quieres podemos hacerlo.-añade Draco al ver a Astoria un poco insegura.  
-Prefiero que no, la verdad. Esta semana tengo planes ya hechos, no me gustaría tener que modificarlos.  
-Entiendo.  
Y la verdad es que Draco entiende mucho más de lo que Astoria cree.  
Por las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de Astoria entiende qué clase de planes tiene Astoria esta semana. Incluso puede adivinar por la forma en que se muerde los labios ligeramente y juguetea con los dedos que se trata no sólo de un polvo sino de gran polvo.  
_La verdad es que conoce a Astoria mucho mejor de lo que a veces querría._  
Aunque puede que tengan algo que ver los informes que el guardaespaldas personal de Astoria le hace llegar dos veces por semana. Informes que indican que la última conquista de su mujeriega esposa es cierta pelirroja hermana del auror a su cargo. Y esposa del héroe mágico.  
_Todo muy adecuado._  
Que se joda Potter. _Por gilipollas_.  
-Nada de modificación de planes, pues.  
Y no puede evitar la sonrisa maliciosa que se instala en su cara.  
_Se pregunta si Weasley estará enterado de las actividades de su hermana._

Lo que le recuerda que va a tener que ponerse en contacto con él para informarle de sus planes para mañana.

Durante unos breves momentos eso le hace fruncir el ceño y piensa que ese capullo de Weasley ya no le deja ni disfrutar de las cosas divertidas de la vida, pero entonces piensa que podría decirle algo como:  
-Mañana mi único plan es seguir a mi esposa para ver como se folla a tu hermana.  
O:  
-Sólo trabajo, Weasley. Aunque quizás deberíais proteger a mi esposa, no vaya a ser que el héroe del mundo mágico se entere de que se acuesta con su esposa. Que por cierto es tu hermana, ¿no? Qué casualidad.  
Quizás:  
-La verdad es que después de que mi mujer me haya dicho que sus planes para esta semana consisten en añadir el nombre de tu hermana a su lista personal de conquistas pues lo último que me apetece es trabajar, pero supongo que no quedará otro remedio.  
Puede que incluso:  
-Pues podría aprovechar para encontrar a alguien que me caliente la cama, ya que tu hermana está calentando la de Astoria.  
Y la mejor:  
-Dado que mañana mi mujer va a pasar todo el día con tu hermana en la cama he pensado que quizás quieres ocupar tú la mía. Los dos hermanos Weasley y el matrimonio Malfoy. ¿No te parece de lo más adecuado?  
Que como frase para cabrear a Weasley está de puta madre, pero tiene el ligero inconveniente de haber provocado una serie de imágenes de Weasley desnudo en su cama que tiene que sacar de su mente rápidamente antes de que él mismo aparezca en ellas.  
_Ese capullo de Weasley. Ni pensar cosas divertidas le deja._

-Mañana voy a pasar el día trabajando. Tengo una cita para comer con el Ministro de Economía en el Casi París. Por la tarde seguramente tendré que pasar personalmente por Gringotts. Y antes de pasar por casa le he prometido a Ardal que tomaría una copa con él. No sé dónde, cuando me lo comuniqué os lo haré saber.  
-¿Ardal de Ardal Burke? ¿El consejero de Defensa?-pregunta Ron con estupefacción.  
-Ese mismo. Nos conocemos desde siempre.  
Hay algo de defensivo en su tono de voz y Draco odia que se cuele así, sin ningún tipo de permiso.  
-¿Y después de eso, Malfoy?  
La voz de Ron es apremiante y Malfoy está tentado de inventar un recorrido largo y complicado que haga que Weasley se joda y tenga que quedarse ahí un poco más, pero él también está cansado.  
-Después de eso nada. Me iré a mi casa y probablemente cene con mi esposa o con algunos amigos. Esa parte ya la discutiré con el auror que se encargue de mi vida privada.  
-Hablando de eso, tengo aquí la lista de aurores a mi cargo para que la revises con tranquilidad y me digas quién quieres que sea.  
-Cualquiera menos tú, Weasley.-dice Draco con desdén.  
Pero Ron no se ofende ni siquiera un poco y se limita a tenderle la lista y esperar pacientemente a que Draco acabe de leer.  
-Ivor Heffernan.  
Ron asiente. Sabía que iba a escoger a Ivor. Perteneciente a una antigua familia de magos asociada a actividades no muy claras, estudiante de la casa Slytherin. Era previsible. Además, aunque algo menor que Malfoy, Ron está seguro de que han coincidido en alguna ocasión y se conocen aunque sea levemente. Que esté en su equipo para esta misión no es una casualidad, no hay muchos ex Slytherin en el cuerpo de aurores y de ellos, Ivor es de los pocos que a Ron le inspiran confianza. Quizás porque es de los pocos a quien realmente conoce.  
_Le parece una gran elección_.  
-Está bien, el auror Heffernan vendrá esta misma noche para que podáis poneros al día. Él me hará llegar un informe de lo que considere relevante durante su guardia, sólo lo leeremos él y yo. ¿Te parece bien, Malfoy?  
-Eso no fue lo que estipulamos, Weasley.  
-Si se te ocurre una forma de que pueda dirigir esta operación sin saber qué es lo que ocurre cuando no estás en el trabajo, Malfoy, soy todo oídos.  
Y Draco piensa alguna respuesta ingeniosa, algo con lo que callar a Weasley. Pero no se le ocurre y lo único que puede hacer es contestar con un:  
-Buenas noches, Weasley.  
-Hasta mañana, Malfoy. Ahora mismo vendrá el auror Heffernan.  
Y Ron se desaparece del despacho de la Mansión Malfoy y deja a Draco con la desagradable sensación que da el quedarse con la palabra en la boca.  
-Si algo no te falta es orejas para esos oídos, Weasley.  
_Tarde, Draco, tarde. Siempre tarde._  
(Pero siempre puede guardar la frase para usarla en un futuro. No será por falta de oportunidades).  
_Joder, durante un momento casi se le había olvidado que va a tener que ver a Weasley todos los días._  
Como se entere de quién es el remitente de la carta explosiva va a hacer que comprenda exactamente lo que significa meterse con un Malfoy. Y sobre todo lo que significa que por su culpa éste haya tenido que ver cada día a un Weasley.  
Más le vale correr al puto remitente de los cojones, porque como le pille va a desear no haber nacido.


End file.
